


Blast from the ... Future?

by Mayasco



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel 2099, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasco/pseuds/Mayasco
Summary: The team end up getting a surprise visitor from far away. Like almost eighty years away. Now, they have to figure out a way to get him back to his time. And while he waits, he might as well prove useful in helping take care of a new problem, and maybe some old problems too.





	1. A Lost Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Hope you all enjoy my attempt at this story. Just letting you know, there definitely will be some swearing, especially some covert swearing from one character in particular. I'll let you know what the meaning of the word he'll be using is at the end of this chapter.

After saving the world, the future, and retrieving the Fitz who was in cryogenic stasis, the team is depressed after a truth hits them. Days have gone by since they left Coulson and May in Tahiti. No word yet from May about Coulson dying, so that’s a plus for them all, but that just means it’s getting closer. Everything has been pretty quiet lately, so everyone is at the Lighthouse doing their own thing. The most exciting thing that has happened is Jemma explaining to Fitz that the future is not a fixed thing, and that Deke, who managed to still exist even though his future doesn’t anymore, is their grandson. That was quite a shock for Fitz. Well, that was the most exciting thing. Until now.

Daisy is walking down a hallway, when she hears a loud bang coming from the science lab. She rushes over and sees a man in a black and red costume, complete with mask, with some sort of spider motif going on. He stands up and exclaims, “Shock me! What the shock just happened?!”

She reaches for her Icer and gets closer. “Who the hell are you?” she asks. “And how the hell did you get in here?”

The unidentified man turns around and looks at Daisy. He sees that she’s reaching for her gun. “Whoa, calm down lady. I mean you no harm,” he says. Soon after, Mack and Yo Yo come running into the lab, as well. “And you brought back-up, great. Look, will somebody tell me what the shock is going on here?” He points to Yo Yo. “And why does she have metal arms? What are you, some sort life model decoy that hasn’t been finished yet? Because if that’s the case, you really shouldn’t be turned on right now. Because if one of these two make one wrong move and I have to retaliate, you’re gonna be scrap metal soon.”  


Daisy takes her hand away from her gun, but she is still on high-alert about the intruder. “You still haven’t answered my questions,” she says.

“Well, pardon me for being a little cautious around someone who seemed like they were going to be completely willing to shoot me,” the man sarcastically says. “How bout this. You tell me where the shock I am, and then maybe, just maybe, I tell you what you want to know.”

Yo Yo mumbles, “Why does he keep saying ‘shock?’” This makes the man look at her and tilt his head a little bit. If they could see his face right now, it would be one of confusion.

“Yeah, I’m not telling you anything until you answer my questions,” says Daisy.

“Well then, it would seem like we’re at an impasse, doesn’t it?” the man rhetorically asks.

Yo Yo starts walking towards the man, “It’s not an impasse. There’s three of us and only one of you. We’re taking you to the interrogation room. Let’s see if you still have the same attitude.”

“You better back the shock off me. Trust me, this is not gonna end well for you.” Yo Yo doesn’t heed his warning, pulls out some handcuffs, and superspeeds towards him to put them on him. Unfortunately for her, the man seems to have superspeed as well, or at least superhuman reflexes, and easily spots her and clotheslines her. When she ends back where she started, the man says, “Well, either they’re making pretty good progress with LMDs, or you’re not an LMD.” Mack quickly grabs the cuffs and tries to put them on the man. But the man keeps dodging. He eventually grabs Mack’s arm and throws him to the wall. He then notices Daisy puts up her hand, and what appears to be vibrations begin emitting from her hand. He quickly jumps out of the way, shoots webs at both of Daisy’s legs. He pulls her towards him, jumps over her, cuts his webs, and sends her sliding into the wall.

Yo Yo, still feeling the pain from when he hit her, asks “How the hell can you do all this?”

The man looks at her, tilts his head again, and asks “Wait, you people really don’t know who I am? What, have you been living under a rock or something? I mean, that would explain all this outdated lab tech.”

“Outdated? SHIELD has access to the most state-of-the-art technology around.” The man hears a woman by the door say. The woman turned out to be Jemma, who made her way to the lab after hearing all the commotion, and clearly took offence to the man.

He chuckles. “You think this is state-of-the-art? What the shock is wrong with…” he stops as a sudden realization hits him. “You don’t know who I am. You don’t know what the shock ‘shock’ means. You claim to be SHIELD, but think this is state-of-the-art.” The man sighs heavily. He looks at Jemma, the only one who has yet to attack him so far, and asks, “What year is it?”

Everyone, as soon as he asks that question, become aware of what they’re dealing with. Jemma answers the man and says, “2018.”

The man hangs his head, sighs heavily again, and then yells, “Goddamit!” He scratches his head, and then takes off his mask, revealing a young, handsome face with brown hair, and what appears to be red eyes and ...fangs? “My name is Miguel O’Hara. I am from the year 2099.” He looks at everyone before saying, “I don’t suppose any one of you know what shock I’m doing here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end. Great. If you haven't already figured it out, whenever Miguel says "shock", he's basically dropping the future's version of an F-bomb. So, keep that in mind whenever you see him say it, because he will be saying it. A lot. Let me know what you think in the comments below.


	2. It's Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel meets the rest of the team, and tells him what little he's willing to tell them. And he drops some information on them that they were not expecting to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter's up. Great. Just letting you know, there will be a bit of Spanish here. The translation, if you need it, will be down in the notes below.

Daisy, Mack, Yo Yo, and Jemma escort their uninvited guest to the control room, where Fitz and Deke will be waiting to meet him. Daisy has constantly been looking at Miguel since they left the lab and was wondering something the entire way. She finally asks, “Why did you put your mask back on? We’ve seen your face already?”

Miguel looks at Daisy and asks, “Yeah, I’ll let you know when I feel just a teensy bit more comfortable around you. Until then, I’ll just keep that information to myself.” They finally reach the control and see Fitz sitting down in front of a monitor with Deke standing next to him. 

Deke notices them and says to Miguel, “Woah man. What’s with the get-up. From what I hear, there’s still a couple months until Halloween.” He chuckles a bit. Miguel sees that Deke has a pair of sunglasses hanging from the collar of his shirt. He shoots a web at the sunglasses and takes them from Deke. “Hey man, what the hell?”

Miguel checks to see if the sunglasses are tinted. When he sees that they are, he takes off his mask and puts them on. “Yeah, these will do for now.” 

Deke says, “Give those back,” and then reaches for them. Miguel, clearly not wanting to, grabs Deke’s hand and begins to squeeze. Deke begins to groan in pain. “Ok. Ok. Let go. Please let go. You can have them. It’s fine.” Miguel releases Deke’s hand. Deke looks to Daisy, Mack, and Yo Yo. “Why the hell didn’t any of you help me?”

Mack responds, “I’m pretty sure he can take all three of us. He just did actually. Plus, they’re just sunglasses.” Mack, Daisy, Jemma, and Yo Yo all spread out in the room. Deke quickly backs away from Miguel. And Fitz is still in his chair, trying to process everything that is going on. Mack continues, “So, you mind running by everything you just told us. And, if you could, please elaborate some more.”

Miguel begins, “My name is Miguel O’Hara. I come from the year 2099. I am a superhero who was in a fight with a CEO of an evil corporation who was about to lose, so he decided to pull a bitch move and send me here to 2018. Now, I’m going to require some assistance to get me home. Preferably soon. So, how about it? Can you help me out?”

Yo Yo asks him, “What are your powers?”

Miguel responds, “Yeah, I’m not going to tell you.”

Mack says, “Well, we won’t agree to help until we know we can trust you.”

“Well, I’m not going to tell you until I’m sure I can trust you,” responds Miguel. “So once again, it seems like we are at an impasse.”

Jemma, who is still clearly annoyed by his “outdated” comment, says, “Oh come on, just tell us. We’ve been going through somethings and I think a lot of our patience is running thin with you.”

Miguel looks at Jemma, raises one of his eyebrows, and smirks. “Oh, you’ve been going through somethings? Please tell the person who’s literally stuck in another time period what troubles you.”

“Well, not that it’s any of your business, but someone very close to us is dying and we can’t do anything to help,” replies Jemma.

The smirk disappears from Miguel’s face. “Really? A friend of yours is dying? I’m sorry for my rudeness. Anybody I know?” he asks.

Fitz finally speaks up, “Phil Coulson.”

The name seems to register with Miguel. “Phil Coulson? That doesn’t sound right.”

“Well, that’s his name,” responds Fitz. 

“Yeah, I don’t mean that that can’t be his name, stupid. No, what I mean is you said that Coulson is dying. That’s what doesn’t sound right.” Everyone is confused by Miguel’s statement, and Fitz is also a little offended that he called him stupid. Miguel sees their confusion. “This is the Phil Coulson that at one point was director of S.H.I.E.L.D., right?”

Fitz replies, “Yeah. Why?”

Miguel seems to avoid the question, for now, and asks Jemma, “And how much time does he have left?”

Jemma answers, “A few days. Maybe a week or two at best. Why?”

“Well, from what I know of this time period, which is arguably not a lot seeing as quite a bit of it does end up getting lost, one thing that I am positive about is that Philip J. Coulson doesn’t die in 2018. I’m not entirely sure when he does, but I know it’s not this year,” says Miguel. He continues, “So, that means that either a.) Coulson is going to pull through…”

Jemma says, “That’s not possible.”

“Or b.) someone is going to figure a way to save his life. So tell me, which one of you is trying to figure out a way to save his life and why haven’t you finished it yet?” Miguel asks.

“Like I said, it’s not possible. We had our chance to do it, but that meant if we took it the world would have ended, so we didn’t,” says Jemma.

“Well, you must have started trying to find something. Where’s your data? Maybe I can help,” says Miguel.

Deke takes this opportunity and says, “Listen, dude. It’s all well and good that you think you can help. But Jemma and Fitz are two of the smartest people around and they weren’t able to figure it out.”

“Well, dude,” says Miguel with annoyance, “I’m a shocking genius. I happen to be one of the smartest people in the entire country in 2099.” He gets closer to Deke and continues, “In fact, I’m in the top 1% of everyone, which means I’m pretty goddamn smart. So maybe, just maybe, I might be much better equipped to deal with this problem then these two so-called ‘smartest people around’ who have tried and failed to do it correctly.” He adds, while looking back at both Jemma and Fitz who are now standing next to each other, “No offence.”

They both, simultaneously, say, “Offense taken.”

Miguel then turns to Fitzsimmons. “Well, can I see your data?” he asks. “Please?” he adds on, a bit forcibly.

“Sure,” answers Jemma, hesitantly. She then leads him back to the lab. Everyone follows to see if he can truly help save their former leader. She then turns on the computer and pulls up her data. She steps aside and lets Miguel look. He goes through the data, quite quickly, and then stays quiet with a pensive look on his face. “You see. I told you. It’s…”

“Got it,” interrupts Miguel.

“Impossible,” finishes Jemma. She, along with everyone else, see Miguel look for something. He finds a vial and a cork and then sits down. He takes his hand out of his costume. “What are you doing?” asks Jemma. He continues to ignore her. A talon comes out of one of Miguel’s fingers. Everyone then watches as he stabs his hand with his own talon. Everyone screams. “Oh my God, what are you doing?!” she exclaims.

“I needed to get my blood out,” Miguel answers, as if it’s that was the stupidest question he ever heard.

“We could have just used a syringe,” says Jemma.

“No good. That shocking needle was never going to be able to penetrate my skin. However, my talon would, so I used that,” replies Miguel.

“Well, why the hell did you stab yourself in the first place?” asks Daisy.

“Because I’m going to use my blood to somehow save your friend,” responds Miguel.

“Well then, why don’t you just take the talon out already?” asks Daisy.

“Because, my healing factor will just close the wound as soon as I take it out. And, since we’re kinda in a shocking hurry here, I’d rather just leave it in and get all the blood I need as quickly as possible,” he says. When he’s done getting all the blood he needs, he takes his talon out and puts the cork in the vial. The wound on his hand does in fact quickly heal. He then looks at everyone and says, “Hey, if you want to stick around and watch me work, that’s fine. But I don’t really need any help from any of you, and to be quite honest, it would probably go a lot faster if I just do this alone. So, y’know, goodbye.”

Everyone, but Daisy, leaves the lab, and Miguel can hear them all say things like “How rude,” “Who the hell does he think he is,” “Quiero golpearlo en su boca petulante.” That last one actually makes him laugh a little. He sees Daisy still standing there by the door. “May I help you?”

“Can you really save Coulson?” she asks. Miguel didn’t need his enhanced hearing to hear the emotion in her voice. Coulson obviously meant a lot to her. Probably more than he meant to the others.

“Maybe. I can sure as hell try though,” says Miguel. 

“Every though you’re a bit of an ass, thank you,” says Daisy.

“You’re welcome,” responds Miguel. Daisy turns around to walk out. Miguel tilts his head back and sighs heavily. Before she is out of range, Miguel says “Light.”

Daisy comes back into the room. “What?” she asks.

“You asked me why I put the mask back on. Well, one of my powers is enhanced vision. It allows me to clearly see things that very far away, to see the tiniest details in things that are very up close, see in the dark, and perceive things at a much faster rate than a normal human eye. It’s why I was able to see your friend when she was trying to use her speed to attack me.”

“She was trying to put cuffs on you,” says Daisy.

“Same difference,” he responds. “My vision is also how I was able to see the vibrational energy that was smiting from your hands. Now, there is a downside to this enhanced vision and that’s an extreme sensitivity to light. It’s why I had to put the mask back on…”

“And why you needed Deke’s sunglasses,” Daisy says. Miguel snaps his fingers and points to her, insinuating that she got it. “So, you have to wear those at all time?” Miguel nods. “Even indoors?”

“If there is a lot of light, then yeah, even indoors,” Miguel answers.

“Wow. I mean, I don’t know how things are in the future for you, but here unless you’re blind or you tell everyone about the sensitivity thing, you’re generally going to be looked at like a douchebag.,” she says. 

“Oh thanks, good to know,” he sarcastically says.

“Thanks for answering my question,” she says.

Miguel responds with, “You’re welcome.” He sees that Daisy is not leaving the lab. “Ok, now seriously get the shock out of here. I need to work.”

“And good moment’s over,” says Daisy. She leaves Miguel alone in the lab and hopes that he’s not all talk. That he can help save the closest thing she’s ever had to a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: "I want to punch him in his smug mouth."  
> Anyway, aside from that. Be sure to let me know what you think in the comments below. I'll try and get this updated very soon.


	3. What is Shock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team start to question whether or not they can actually trust Miguel, as he works on a cure for Coulson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quick. Because of that I don't know if it's any good. Let me know after you finish reading.

   
Hours have gone by and the team is anxiously waiting in the control room to see if Miguel can find a way to save Coulson. For the first time since finding out that they had let Coulson die to save the world did any one of them felt the tiny bit of hope. They are all so lost in their own thoughts that none of them noticed Piper entering the room.

“Can anyone explain why there’s a guy in what appears to be a Day of the Dead style costume working away in the lab?” asks Piper.

Deke responds, “Dude from the future is trying to find a way to help save Coulson.”

“Ok, that explains what he is doing but that doesn’t explain why he’s dressed like that,” says Piper.

“He’s apparently a superhero too,” Deke adds.

“Do I want to know more?” Piper asks.

“Maybe, but that’s pretty much all he’s told us so far,” answers Mack.

Piper leaves the control room and Jemma decides to voice her concern about Miguel. “That is strange don’t you think? He doesn’t want to tell us anything about himself. We don’t know what he can do. We’re not even entirely sure he’s telling the truth about anything. How can we really trust him?”

“Well, come on Jemma. Put yourself in his shoes,” says Daisy. “You’re stuck somewhere, surrounded by people you don’t know and trust, so of course he’s going to be cautious around us.”

“But he knows we’re S.H.I.E.L.D., how can he still not trust us. We’re the good guys,” says Jemma.

“We are now, but maybe we’re not in 2099. We don’t know what happens in the future. Hell, a few years ago, we discovered that HYDRA was secretly inside S.H.I.E.L.D. since the beginning,” continues Daisy.

“Why are you defending him?” asks Jemma.

“I’m not defending him. I’m just saying maybe we should all keep a bit of an open mind about him,” says Daisy.

A thought crosses Jemma’s mind, “Is this because he says he can help Coulson, Daisy? Because if so, again how do we even know he’s as smart as he says he is. Fitz and I could not have figured out how to save Coulson, who’s to say he can. You heard Piper. He’s still in there working away…”

“No, I’m not. I’m done,” says Miguel as he enters the control room holding a syringe with a bluish liquid in it.

“How much of that did you hear?” nervously asks Jemma.

“All of it. Even when dumbass over there” Miguel points to Deke, who is clearly offended by his comment, “was talking to Piper, right? That’s her name. I have enhanced hearing. Though I don’t take what you said personal. A little caution never hurt anyone.” 

“Thank you,” says Jemma.

Miguel walks to Jemma and says, “Anyway, here you go.” He hands Jemma the syringe.

“Is that the cure for Coulson?” asks Daisy never taking her eyes off the syringe.

Miguel looks at Daisy and says, “Yeah. We’re just gonna have to inject this straight into his neck.”

“How did you figure this out?” asks Fitz.

“Well, I’m a geneticist so I started thinking like a geneticist. This mixture contains my blood and a couple chemicals that you fortunately had in that lab. This will bond to Coulson at a genetic level. One of my numerous abilities is an accelerated healing factor. Because of that, I will be able to live much longer than the average human being because of my healthy body tissues and cells rapidly regenerate. This will allow the necrotic tissue that is killing Coulson to be replaced by healthy tissue and the scar that is spreading that tissue will heal completely in a matter of days,” says Miguel.

“Days? Coulson may not have days,” says Daisy.

Miguel sees the worry in Daisy’s eyes. “Relax. I said the scar will be healed in a matter of days. But the effects of this serum will take place near instantaneously. The healing will start as soon as it gets into his system. Since it’s only a small part of my genetic material…”

“That’s sounds weird,” says Deke.

Miguel points his finger at Deke, without looking at him, and says “Oh, I can already tell I’m not going to like you.” He puts his finger down. “Since the serum only has a little bit of my blood, the effects will not be as fast as they are for me. For me, stabs and puncture wounds heal anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes, or, if they’re really bad, a few hours. My tissues regenerate at about the same rate. I’ve healed from, among other things, a punctured lung, broken ribs, and a multitude of concussions, contusions, and abrasions. So trust me, it may take a while, but Coulson will be completely healed. Don’t worry about it.”

Yo Yo asks Miguel, “Will there be any side effects to your serum?”

“Theoretically yes. Since I am basically giving Coulson a fraction of my power, not only will he be healed, he’ll also be better,” says Miguel.

“Better how?” asks Mack.

“Better than what he was before. Long story short, aside from the slightly accelerated healing factor, he’s basically going to have the physiology of a young man again. He’ll more or less feel like he’s in his 20s again. And because he’s in his 50s right now, he won’t be used to it. So, he may need some time to adjust.” Miguel looks around at all of them. “Well, what are you all waiting for? Go stab this into your friend before he kicks the bucket.”

“I’m going to disregard the incredibly rude way you put that and take your advice,” says Jemma.

Mack says, “Alright everyone, into the Quinjet.” Everyone starts to follow Mack. Everyone but Miguel.

“Oh no, you’re coming too,” Daisy says.

“Why?” asks Miguel.

Mack begins to say, “Because if your magic serum…”

“Not magic,” interrupts Miguel.

Mack continues, “if it doesn’t work.”

Yo Yo finishes Mack’s thought, “We’re going to kill you.”

“A little bit of an overreaction, but still kinda understandable,” says Miguel. He begins to follow them. “Alright, where the shock is he?”

Deke asks, “What the hell does ‘shock’ mean?”

“It’s a swear word,” states Miguel.

“Yeah, but what does it mean?” reiterates Deke.

“Basically, I’m saying the future version of the f-word,” says Miguel.

Yo Yo then says, as they close to the Quinjet, “So, when you say shock, what you’re trying to say is…”

“I’m not trying to say anything. I’m saying what I’m saying,” Miguel says. This causes everyone to be silent for a bit. They finally reach the Quinjet, where Davis, who was called by Mack while the whole “shock” discussion was going on, is waiting for them. This is when Miguel says, “No one told me where we’re going.”

“Tahiti,” states Mack.

“Tahiti? As in the tropical, fairly sunny island?” asks Miguel.

“Oh yeah,” says Daisy as she smirks at Miguel. If she could see Miguel’s eyes behind the sunglasses, she would see he’s clearly annoyed at her, and angry at himself that he told her about his light sensitivity.

Miguel then says, “Shock,” as they lift off and fly towards Tahiti to save Coulson’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Coulson's going to live. This is the end of the chapter. Let me know what you think.


	4. It's a Magical Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team get to Tahiti to give Coulson the serum, and Miguel is fortunate enough to get to meet May.

The team are in the Quinjet flying to Coulson. For the first time in a while, there seems to be hope in each one of them. But in the Fitzsimmons family, there also is another feeling. Curiosity. They are all sitting across from their futuristic visitor with a million questions buzzing around in their brains.

Deke is first one of them to build up the courage to ask him one of them. “Hey, what’s with the fangs?” he questions Miguel.

“What?” Miguel responds.

Deke, thinking Miguel didn’t hear him, asks his question again, louder, “What’s with the…”

“I heard you, dumbass. Don’t you remember, I said I have enhanced hearing? Your question just caught me a little off-guard,” scolds Miguel.

“Why do you keep calling me dumbass?” asks Deke.

“Well, what question do you want me to answer first, what’s with the fangs or why do I call you dumbass?” Miguel asks.

Deke seemed to think about it for a little while and then responded, “What’s with the fangs?”

“None of your damn business,” declares Miguel.

Deke then tries his second question, hoping for a better answer, “Well, why do you keep calling me dumbass?”

“Exact same shocking reason,” responds Miguel.

Jemma then decides to ask Miguel, “How did you get your powers? Were they inherited?”

Miguel shakes his head. “No. I got them in a lab experiment gone wrong. Or right, depending on how you want to look at it,” he answers.

“How come you answer her questions but not mine?” questions Deke.

“Because, I actually kind of like her,” quips Miguel with a smirk.

A few moments of silence occur and then Fitz asks Miguel, “What’s the future like?”

“Kinda crappy if you ask me,” scoffs Miguel.

This worries Fitz, along with everyone else in the Quinjet. He then asks Miguel, “Why?”

“Sure, you get some nice stuff. Flying cars, automated cities, yada yada yada. But in exchange for that, all North America is a corrupt corporate police state that is run by a few mega-corporations. Most notably, Alchemax, the corporation whose CEO sent me here. Alchemax even owns a private police force known as the Public Eye, which primarily targets criminals’ bank accounts. Our entire currency is based on a card system, where the level of card you have determines your standing. And if you have a black card, then you literally have unlimited funds and law immunity, so good luck trying to put away those pricks. And god forbid you end up decred, which is a card status that denies you access to public places, like hospitals. Does that answer your question?” Miguel fumed.

This response causes everyone to fall into an awkward silence. They begin to see Tahiti when they receive a call from a distraught May. “It’s Coulson! He started breathing irregularly and fell down. I don’t know how long he has left. Come quickly!” she pleaded with them.

Davis then speeds up towards Tahiti, but Miguel has another idea. “Open the door,” he says as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

“What?” questions Mack.

“Slow down and open the shocking door!” Miguel yelled as he stands. The Quinjet slows down and the door opens. Miguel, using his incredible sense of balance, easily walks to the edge of the plane. “Hover over the island and slowly turn the plane around 360 degrees!” he commands. The Quinjet then hovers over the center of island. Miguel then uses his telescopic vision to see what’s going on down there. He sees a couple about to have sex, multiple people parasailing, someone gorging themselves on the local cuisine. But then he sees a woman kneeling over a man. “Hey, is the woman with Coulson Asian?” he asks.

Daisy answers, “Yes. Why?”

Miguel doesn’t answer. He simply turns towards Daisy, who is holding the serum. He shoots a web at the serum and pulls it towards himself. He then takes off the sunglasses and puts on his mask. He hands the sunglasses to Deke. “Here, hold my sunglasses.”

“They’re my sunglasses but okay,” Deke responds.

“What are you doing?!” Daisy asks.

“I’m going to get this to your friend. I saw his photo in the data that Jemma had so I know what he looks like. So, where ever you see me land, that’s where you park the plane,” Miguel responds.

“Where you land? What are you talking about?” Daisy questions. Miguel does not answer. He merely jumps out and begins to glide using a web-like airfoil on his costume. “Is he gliding?” she asks.

Deke responds, “Yeah, it looks like it.”

Davis closes the Quinjet doors and turns to the direction that Miguel is heading, planning to land where he lands.

Miguel finally lands on the beach and races towards Coulson, serum in hand. Sensing that he only has a few moments left, when he finally gets to Coulson, he accidentally pushes May three yards away when sliding to Coulson’s level. Miguel sees that Coulson is still breathing, so he knows he made in time. He quickly shoves the syringe into Coulson’s neck, saving his life. However, Miguel realizes that he may have made a mistake pushing the woman away when he hears her running towards him and yelling.

May reaches Miguel and attempts a hurricarana on him, but, using his far superior strength and balance, Miguel holds her in place. May then starts punching Miguel, which actually ends up hurting her more than hurting him. Miguel launches May a few feet in the air, but she sticks the landing. “What the hell did you give him?!” she yells.

“Something for his suffering. Relax, it’s all over,” Miguel retorts. May then runs towards Miguel and he realizes that that may have been a poor choice of words. May throws plenty of punches, kicks, elbows, and knees but Miguel keeps dodging her. He then decides he’d rather not deal with this, so he jumps over May, shoots web at her, and throws her towards the ocean, where she lands just enough into it where she doesn’t hit the ground. 

May quickly swims back, knuckles slightly bloodied and swollen from punching Miguel’s head, and asks, “What the hell are you?!”

“Mexican,” Miguel says. “And Irish, but I’m assuming that’s not what you meant,” he quips.

May runs towards Miguel again, planning on killing him, when she hears Daisy in the distance, “May, stop!”

May turns to see everyone running towards them. Daisy gets to her first and May emotionally tells her, “He killed Couslon.”

“No, I didn’t,” Miguel replies.

“Well, what the hell was in that syringe that you put into his neck?” May asks.

“A cure,” Miguel states.

May looks at Daisy for confirmation. Daisy says, “It’s true. Miguel managed to make a cure for Coulson.” 

May looks at Miguel and begrudgingly says, “Sorry about that.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. From your perspective, what I did would look a little suspicious,” Miguel responds.

Daisy, along with the rest of the team and Miguel, walks to Coulson, who is still lying on the sandy beach. “Coulson come on get up. You’re going to be fine.” She reaches him and extends her hand. Coulson doesn’t take it. Daisy starts to worry and kneels to check on Coulson. Coulson still doesn’t move. “He’s not moving. Why isn’t he moving?” Daisy asks.

“Oh yeah, that,” Miguel comments.

Daisy turns to look at Miguel and starts staring daggers at him. “What do you mean ‘oh yeah, that?’ What did you do?”

“Well, I didn’t want him to strain himself. I wanted him to let the serum do its work, so I may have added a tiny, little, extra ingredient to the serum,” Miguel says. He quickly continues, “Don’t worry, it’s only temporary. It wasn’t mixed with the actual serum that’s currently bonding to his genetic coding.”

May slowly starts getting closer to Miguel and menacingly asks, “What … extra … ingredient?”

“A paralytic venom,” Miguel says. He then quickly moves out of the way when May lunges at him.

“Venom?” May exclaims.

“It’s non-lethal. It’ll wear off in a few hours. Jeez. What the hell is wrong with you people?” Miguel huffs.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell us this before?” barked Daisy as she walks towards Miguel.

“Because you probably wouldn’t have put it in him if you knew,” Miguel snaps. “You all barely trust me as it is, if I told you this bit of information, trust me, some of you would not have wanted to take the chance?” Miguel asks as he looks around at the team. He sees some doubt in the eyes of Jemma, Fitz, and Yo Yo, proving his point to himself. He walks to Coulson and picks him up. “Sorry dude, but it was for your own good.” He looks back at the team. “I know some of you may be a little pissed at me, and rightfully so, but don’t focus on this tiny little negative. Focus on the fact that this guy in my arms is going to live because of me. I did something that all of you couldn’t figure out how to do. So, you can yell at me all you want when we get back to your HQ, but until then be happy, or at least pretend to be.”

Miguel starts walking to where the Quinjet is parked, Coulson still in his arms. The team, still fuming from that revelation, follow suit. They reach the Quinjet and Miguel puts Coulson in the seat next to his own. He buckles Coulson up and takes his own seat. Everyone else starts taking their seats as well.

Davis sees Coulson and asks him “How are you doing sir?”

Miguel responds, “He got bit a spider. It’s venom temporarily paralyzed him. Don’t worry, it’ll wear off in a few hours.” Davis accepts that response, with some suspicion, and begins preparing for take-off. Miguel looks at Coulson’s pocket and sees some sunglasses. He takes them and checks if they are tinted. When he sees that they are, he takes off his mask and puts them on. He tells the paralyzed Coulson, “Since you don’t really need these right now, I’ll just hold on to these for you. You can have them back later.” Miguel then looks at Deke and says, “I’ll want those sunglasses back when we get back.”

The patience of the team is starting to run thin with the arrogant, future hero. Although he may have saved Coulson’s life, which is a great thing, they all start to wonder how long they may be stuck with him.

Davis finally takes off, and they all start heading back to the Lighthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet again. You know the drill. Let me know what you think. Tell me if I made any mistakes, grammar, spelling, tense , etc. Don't be afraid of hurting my feelings. I can take it. Maybe.


	5. Most Important Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes it back to the Lighthouse, and Miguel has a conversation with just about every member of the team about his omission of the venom in the serum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know, there will be some more Spanish in this chapter. Again, the translation will be at the bottom, if you need it.

The team finally arrive back to the Lighthouse and land. The doors open and May, planning to take Coulson to the med-bay herself, quickly unbuckles her seatbelt and walks to Coulson. Miguel quickly unbuckles both his and Coulson’s seatbelts, and beats her to it. “Uh uh uh. I got it. You may need to rest as well,” Miguel says. He then picks Coulson up, bridal style.

 

May then asks, “Why do you need to be the one who carries Coulson?

 

Miguel looks at her and answers, “Because, I’m the only one here who won’t get tired from carrying a fully grown, 5 foot 9 inches tall man in his fifties from here to the med-bay. If anything were to go down, it would be better if all of you are at a hundred percent. Or your case, May right, somewhere around ninety-five percent, since I didn’t really try to hurt you.” He then gets off the Quinjet, turns back to the team, who are all unbuckled by now, and says “Also, I feel like you all are less likely to attack me as long as I’m carrying your friend, so there’s a bit of a selfish reason behind this as well.” He turns his back to the team, but then quickly turns back to them and says, “Hey Jemma, can you show me where the med-bay is? I want to see at what rate the healthy tissue is replacing the necrotic tissue, so I can form a more concrete estimation of when Coulson will be at tip-top shape again.”

 

Jemma escorts Miguel to the med-bay. He places Coulson on the hospital bed and hooks him up the machines. Jemma then puts him to sleep and begins checking Coulson’s vitals. She sees that they are good, and that Miguel has started getting the samples to see the rate of tissue repair. She then asks Miguel, “Do you need any help?”

 

He looks at Jemma and responds, “Need? No, not really.”

 

Jemma then asks, “Well, do you want any help?”

 

Miguel shakes his head and answers, “No, not really.” Jemma then begins to walk out, but Miguel quickly says, “Wait, that came off as bit rude. If I’m going to be here for a while, maybe I should stop acting like that.”

 

Jemma says, “Yes, that would probably be for the better.”

 

Miguel then questions Jemma, “What are the chances that someone from your team is waiting for me to exit this med-bay before they hit me?”

 

“I’d say, there’s a pretty good chance,” says Jemma.

 

“I think I’ll just let them. Let them get it out of their systems before I explain to them why they are overreacting,” Miguel comments.

 

“Maybe don’t put it like that,” Jemma suggests. “And why would you just let them hurt you?” she asks.

 

Miguel then begins chuckling. “Ah, that’s shocking adorable. You think they could hurt me. I’m like super durable. Nothing that your friends can do could actually do any damage to me. And if they tried to shoot me, well I’m fast enough to dodge bullets and bullet proof. Trust me, I’m not in any danger.” Jemma then leaves Miguel, all while thinking how he also must learn how to stop being so condescending. Miguel then mumbles, “Maybe I should leave the tissue sample here, that way if I do get attacked, I won’t have to come back for another one.”

 

He puts the sample down, and steps outside. He is immediately hit by a vibration from Daisy and hits the wall. “Yep, I made the right decision leaving the sample,” Miguel mutters unfazed by the attack.

 

Daisy and May approach Miguel, and Daisy begins to scold Miguel, “Who the hell gave you the right to keep that information from us?”

 

“I did, when I created the cure,” proclaims Miguel.

 

May then punches Miguel and says, “What if we saw that Coulson wasn’t moving and we thought your cure killed him?”

 

“Oh, come on, give your team a little credit. I’m sure none of you are stupid enough to declare him dead without first checking his pulse, which is fine by the way. You’re welcome,” Miguel comments. He sees that Daisy was going to continue berating him, so he just cuts her off. “Look, it’s a temporary thing. It’ll wear off in a few more hours. I hate to do this, but I going to come right out and say it: He would be dead if it weren’t for me. That’s not true, I love telling people how they should be thankful for me. Not only did I create the serum that is saving Coulson’s life as we speak, but since it seemed like he was already about to die before you would have gotten there with the cure, if it weren’t for my suit and speed, he wouldn’t have gotten the cure in the first place.”

 

Daisy and May look at each other and simultaneously, begrudgingly say, “You may have a point.”

 

“Alright, now that you both seem to agree with me, can you please back the shock off me please. I like my space.” They both take two steps back. Miguel composes himself. “Alright, can we also agree that the most important thing now is Phil Coulson, someone you both seem to care very deeply about, is going to live?” May and Daisy nod their heads in agreement. “Ok then. Calm the shock down.” He then goes back into the med-bay to collect the sample. He returns and says, “If you both could kindly go tell the rest of your team to focus on the most important thing here, so that they can allow me to safely get to the lab and see how fast the tissue regeneration process will be for him, that would be great.”

 

Miguel waits for Daisy and May to leave. He waits a few minutes, which is hopefully enough time to get the message across. “That seems like a good enough time,” Miguel whispers. He then thinks about it and says, “Better safe than sorry.” He then superspeeds to the lab, tissue sample tightly in his hand. He gets there and frightens Fitz, Mack, and Yo Yo, who are all there as well. “Ah, shock! You’re all here.” Fitz, Mack, and Yo Yo all compose themselves after being frightened. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that.” Miguel pauses for a bit. “Did Daisy and May speak to you all?” he asks.

 

Yo Yo is the one to answer. “Yeah, they did. And as much as it’s a bad thing that you kept that bit of information from us, there’s no denying that we owe you for saving Coulson’s life. So, I think we’re good.” Miguel smiles at this revelation.

 

“For now,” Mack adds on.

 

Miguel looks at Mack and can tell he’s being serious. He sucks his teeth for a bit, nods, and then replies, “I can respect that.” Miguel then puts the tissue sample in the microscope.

 

Fitz comes up behind Miguel and taps him on the shoulder. Miguel looks away from the microscope and at Fitz. “How long do you think you’ll be here?” Fitz asks.

 

“What? Sick of me already?” Miguel jokingly asks.

 

“Casi,” Yo Yo replies.

 

Miguel smirks at Yo Yo and says, “Sabes que puedo comprenderte, verdad?”

 

“Sí,” Yo Yo responds.

 

Miguel then looks back at Fitz and tells him, “I don’t how long I’ll be here. I may be a genius who knows a lot about a lot of things, but time travel isn’t one of them. Yet.” Miguel then raises one of his eyebrows and asks Fitz, “Why?”

 

Mack steps forward and says, “Because, we were thinking. As long as you stay here, and we feed you, house you, and possibly clothe you, it would only be fair if you pulled you’re weight around here.”

 

Miguel tilts his head and clicks tongue. “Ok, what do you have in mind? Chores? You know, washing dishes, cooking, cleaning toilets, what?”

 

“Some of that. Mostly we’re thinking in a field work kind of way,” Mack responds.

 

Miguel gets what Mack’s getting at. “You want to fight for you?”

 

“If we need you to, yes,” says Mack.

 

“Ok,” Miguel says. “If, big if, something or someone comes around and you need me to put my life on the line, then maybe, just maybe, I’ll help. That good enough for you?”

 

“For now,” Mack answers. He then extends his hand to Miguel, who takes it and shakes it. Mack, Fitz, and Yo Yo all leave Miguel alone, knowing he was probably going to send them off anyway.

 

_A Private Island in the South Atlantic_

Three costumed women are hard at work sparring each other. An Amazon of woman watches from a far. “That’s it my warriors. Train. Prepare for war. Soon the world will know of the Femizons, and they will fear the name, Superia. Mankind will surrender or arouse my ire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Casi": Almost  
> "Sabes que puedo comprenderte, verdad?": "You do know I can understand you, right?"  
> "Sí": "Yes"
> 
> Well, that's the end of another chapter. Am I getting better at this or am I getting worse. Feel free to let me know in the comments below.
> 
> P.S. For those of you who don't know (because I sure didn't until I started doing research for this story), Superia is an actual Marvel villain. She will be the main villain for this story. I don't know exactly how much she will be in the story just yet, but I'm working on it.


	6. Much Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning, and Miguel tries to be a little nicer to everyone. And something happens that interrupts him opening up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but here it is. Again, a little Spanish. If you need it, you know what to do.

Miguel wakes up the next morning in his assigned room, still in his costume. He puts on Coulson’s sunglasses and exits the room. He bumps into Piper on her way to the kitchen for breakfast.

“Woah, sorry,” says Miguel.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” responds Piper. “You going to go get breakfast?”

“Yeah,” answers Miguel.

“Well, come on before all the good food is taken,” says Piper.

“Um, ok,” says Miguel. He and Piper start walking towards the kitchen. He then hears someone quickly approaching them from behind.

“Hey, wait up,” shouts Davis. He catches up to both Miguel and Piper. Davis then tells Piper, “Good morning, Piper. Good morning … Miguel?”

“Yeah, it’s Miguel,” answers Miguel.

“Good morning to you too, Davis,” says Piper. 

The trio continues towards the kitchen. Piper and Davis have a conversation, meanwhile Miguel is tuning them out, deep in his own thoughts. He doesn’t pay attention to them until Davis taps him on his shoulder. Miguel looks at Davis.

“Well?” asks Davis.

“Well, what?” asks Miguel.

“Who’s faster, you or Yo Yo?” Davis asks.

Miguel "Depends. Faster how?” he asks.

Piper wants Miguel to elaborate. “Yo Yo can run at 180 meters per second. How fast are you?” she asks.

“Faster as in running. Well, with 180 meters per second she does seem to have me beat in that department,” he responds.

Davis tells Miguel, “You didn’t answer the question.”

They all reach the kitchen, Miguel only lightly chuckling now. In the kitchen is Coulson, May, Yo Yo, and Mack. Yo Yo sees that Miguel is chuckling, so she asks, “What’s so funny?”

Davis and Piper say, “I don’t know,” and “Nothing,” respectively.

Miguel, on the other hand, says, “These two wanted to know who was faster, you or me. It’s funny, to me at least, especially now that they seem not to want to tell you all this.”

Yo Yo crosses her arms and asks, “How fast are you?”

Miguel stops chuckling all together. He looks at everyone in the room and can sense the tension. “Well, I can say that you're faster, how's that?”

“No, come on. Answer the real question. Exactly how fast are you?” Yo Yo scolds.

Miguel takes a deep breath and responds, “Well, you are almost twice as fast as me. You can run up to 180 meters per second, whereas I can only run at 107.29 meters per second. For any you who didn't bother learning the metric system, she can run up to 402.649 miles per hour, while I can only go up to 240 miles per hour. So, you're faster than me, I'll give you that. Though, it seems like you're reflexes kinda shocking suck.”

“Woah,” whispers Davis.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asks Yo Yo. 

“I'm just saying that while you may be able to outrun me, that is if you're Inhuman abilities didn't make you go back to where you started and you could keep running forward like me, you seem to be lacking in reaction time. I'm slower than you, but I didn't have problem landing a hit on you. I dodge bullets like their nothing. So, I think it's safe to say that if someone tried to shoot you, you'd actually get shot,” Miguel states. “Are you good with that answer or do you want me to elaborate even further?”

Yo Yo says, “Nah, I’m good.”

Miguel grabs an apple, sees Coulson and tells him, “You. What the shock are you doing up, right now? You should still be resting.”

“Relax, I’m feeling much better,” answers Coulson.

“Yeah, but you’re not completely healed yet. Fifty percent is better than zero percent, but it’s sure as hell not as good as a hundred percent,” states Miguel.

Coulson smiles and chuckles. “Ok, I get it. I won’t do anything too strenuous until I’m a hundred percent better,” says Coulson.

“Good. As your, I guess, physician, that’s all I’m asking for,” says Miguel. He touches the sunglasses and asks, “I guess you might want these back, huh?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m thankful for what you did for me, but yeah I’d like my sunglasses back,” responds Coulson.

“That’s no problem,” Miguel says. He turns to Mack. “Hey, where’s the one I call dumbass?”

“Deke? I think he’s still in his room,” answers Mack.

“Perfect,” says Miguel. He turns back to Coulson and says, “Wait here. I have to go to Deke’s room and get those sunglasses that I had on when you first met me, and then I’ll come back and give you yours.”

“That won’t be necessary,” says Fitz, as he and Jemma enter the kitchen with bags in their hands.

“And those are his sunglasses, so I would appreciate it if you would stop stealing them from him,” scolds Jemma.

“I don’t steal them. I borrow them … without asking,” responds Miguel. Jemma throws him a disappointed look. “What? It’s not like he wouldn’t know where they are.”

“Well, like I said, that won’t be necessary anymore,” says Fitz. He and Jemma both hold out the bags in their hands.

Miguel looks confused, as does everyone else. “What are those?” he asks.

“Clothes,” Jemma says. “Me and Fitz thought as a small thank you for everything you’ve done, we should get you some clothes. That way you’re not wearing that all day.”

Miguel takes the bags from Jemma and Fitz. As he tries to figure out what to say, Fitz continues.

“We kind of took a guess about what sizes you wear. You’re about, what, 5 foot 10 inches? And you’re kind of on the athletic side. If they don’t fit you, don’t worry. We kept the receipts,” Fitz says, smile on his face.

Miguel is still a little unsure about what to say, so he goes with the simplest thing, “Thank you. Thank you both.” 

Jemma then says, as she goes through one of the bags they gave him, “We even got you a new pair of tinted sunglasses.” She pulls them out and shows them to Miguel.

Miguel takes the new sunglasses, takes off Coulson’s and gives them back to him, and then puts on the new sunglasses, delightfully pleased about the married couple’s selection.

“Although, I don’t really understand why you like these so much to the point where you wear them everywhere, even indoors,” Jemma continues.

“Uh, it’s not that I like to. It’s because I need to,” says Miguel. Everyone is confused by the statement. “Look, like I said, I may be here a while, and it would be better if we all got along a little better. So, the more I like you all and the more I trust you, the more I’ll tell you about myself.” He looks at everyone and asks, “Would you like to here about how I got my powers and what powers I have?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” states Davis.

“Yeah,” says Piper.

“I’ll admit, I’m a bit curious,” says Coulson.

“Me too,” says May.

“Por supuesto,” says Yo Yo.

“Oh, I’d like to hear this,” responds Mack.

“I think I speak for both me and Fitz, we’d very much like to hear this,” answers Jemma.

Fitz agrees, “Very much.”

“Ok then,” mumbles Miguel. He claps his hands and says, “Alright, gather around.” Everyone gets closer to Miguel and prepare themselves to hear his origin. However, Daisy comes running into the kitchen.

“You guys may want to see this,” Daisy says. 

Mack asks, “What is it, Daisy?”

“Oh nothing, just a superpowered woman breaking into a high security lab nearby,” says Daisy. She then leaves the kitchen.

“Alright, looks like story time is going to have to wait,” says Miguel as he and everyone else follow Daisy.

“Goddammit,” exclaims Davis.

They all reach the control room and see, on the monitors, a young short purple-haired woman causing trouble at a nearby lab.

“We can see her face. Did anything come up on facial recognition?” questions Mack, going into leader mode.

“Yeah. She’s apparently Philippa Sontag. Former military. Now mercenary,” confirms Daisy.

Miguel sees Philippa hit a cop car that arrived on the scene with her bare hand and send it flying. “Woah,” he says. “Yeah, this looks like you might need my help.”

“Yeah, we might,” answers Mack. “Alright everyone, suit up.”

Miguel looks at Fitz and Jemma, “I guess me trying on my new clothes is going to have to wait.”

Jemma replies, “That’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Just as he is about to leave, Miguel looks at Coulson and points, “You stay. You’re not ready yet.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to be much of problem,” responds Coulson.

Miguel quickly goes to his room and gets his mask. He meets up with Mack, Yo Yo, May, and Daisy, who are on their way to a Quinjet. They board the Quinjet.

“You know, you’re going to tell us that origin story of yours later, right?” asks May as she’s preparing to take off.

“Origin story?” Daisy asks as she sits down next to Miguel.

“Yeah, long story. I’ll tell you when we get back,” responds Miguel.

“We’re all looking forward to it. It better be a good one,” jokes Yo Yo as she buckles in.

“Oh, trust me. It is,” says Miguel.

With everyone buckled in, May takes off to the nearby lab to confront the superpowered mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por Supuesto: Sure  
> How is everything? Is everything still good? Feel free to let me know about anything (questions, concerns, corrections, etc.) in the comment section below.


	7. Horizon Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has their confrontation with Philippa Sontag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! FYI, there will be a little Spanish again. You know what to do if you need to.

As the quintet make their way to the superpowered mercenary, Miguel asks everyone, “Hey, does anyone know what Horizon Labs even does?”

 

Daisy responds, “What, you don’t have Horizon Labs in the future?”

 

Miguel shrugs and replies, “The name sounds vaguely familiar but to my knowledge it’s no longer around.”

 

“Horizon Labs is one of the leading companies in creating advanced technologies,” answers Daisy.

 

“Well, if it’s that important but I haven’t heard of it that would mean one of a few things. Either another company comes along and makes them go out of business, another company merged with them or bought them, or they just changed their name,” says Miguel.

 

“We’re approaching Horizon Labs,” states May. She lands the Quinjet and the team get out. They approach one of the cops who is there outside, in front of the parking lot. “We’re with S.H.I.E.L.D. We got wind of an enhanced individual causing trouble. Where is she?” May questions the police officer.

 

Officer Mercer answers, “She went inside. She only attacked those who were in her way, so she must be on some sort of mission. I think she’s either looking for someone or something.”

 

Miguel, who know has his mask on, quips, “Wow. Excellent deduction there, Officer Mercer. I’m surprised a man of your intellect hasn’t made detective yet.”

 

Yo Yo, Mack, Daisy, and May all look at Miguel in a very similar fashion. Miguel could easily deduce that they were trying to say, “what the hell is wrong with you.”

 

“Sorry about that. It just kinda slipped out,” Miguel apologizes. “We good?” he asks Officer Mercer.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Officer Mercer replies.

 

At that second, Philippa Sontag bursts through a third-floor window carrying a huge metal container. “Well, I guess that’s my cue,” Miguel says. Before anyone has a chance to stop him, he jumps and lands a few feet from Phillipa. He shoots webs at her feet. Then, while she’s distracted by the webs, he shoots a web at the container and pulls it towards himself. Once it gets closer, he jumps a few feet in the air, catches it, puts it on the ground, and sits down on the container.

 

Philippa composes herself and then rips off the webs. She looks at Miguel and asks, “Spider-Man I presume?”

 

“Yeah, you could say that,” responds Miguel.

 

The rest of the team then surrounds Philippa. She looks at all of them, not worried one bit. “Is this everyone you brought?” she asks.

 

“I’m pretty sure this is all that is needed to bring you in,” responds Miguel.

 

“Do you?” snidely asks Philippa.

 

Mack then says, “Philippa Sontag-”

 

Philippa interrupts Mack, “That’s not my name anymore. I am Arclight.”

 

“Ah great, she’s got a shocking name now too,” says Miguel.

 

“Well whatever your name is, if you know what’s good for you, you would not resist. No one has to get hurt here,” warns Yo Yo.

 

Philippa smirks. “You’re right. No one _has_ to get hurt here,” she says. Philippa then extends her arms in front of her and waits. Yo Yo, cautiously, approaches her and pulls out some handcuffs. When Yo Yo gets close enough, Philippa quickly grabs her metal arm and states, “But I want them to.” She then punches Yo Yo right in sternum and sends her flying to the wall of the laboratory.

 

Miguel, using his enhanced vision, sees that when Philippa’s punch lands, her hand lights up and a shockwave emits from her hand. “Shockwaves,” he mumbles. When he sees May approaching Philippa he exclaims, “Nope!” He gets off the container and runs full-speed at Philippa and shoulder tackles her, sending her back a few yards. “Ah shock! That actually kinda hurt!” he shouts. As he rubs his shoulder he asks, “Hey Yo Yo, you ok?”

 

“Maybe. I think something might be broken,” she groans as she sits up.

 

“What the hell!” exclaims May to Miguel.

 

Miguel looks at May. “Don’t give me that. You didn’t see the shockwaves coming from her hand when she punched Yo Yo. If she hit you square in your face, you’d surely die,” he says.

 

“She wouldn’t have hit me,” states May.

 

Miguel, through his peripheral, sees Philippa get up and rips one of the small metal posts near a tree out of the ground. She then starts approaching the team, post in hand. “Yeah well. I’d rather not take that chance,” Miguel says. He jumps towards Philippa and begins fighting her. He dodges every strike, and manages to get in a couple punches and kicks in. His strikes phase her, but not to the extent Miguel would want.

 

“Wow, I expected better from you Spider-Man. You hit like a bitch,” snides Philippa.

 

Philippa tries to hit Miguel with the post again, but Miguel jumps over Philippa, shoots a web at the post, pulls it and makes Philippa hit herself with the post. Due to combination of his strength and the momentum of the post, the strike seemed to phase her more than Miguel actual punches. Soon after, Philippa is sent flying into one of the first-floor windows by Daisy’s vibrations.

 

Miguel quickly turns his head to Daisy and asks, “What the shock are you doing?”

 

“Helping you. What does it look like I’m doing?” Daisy chides.

 

“Doing something incredibly stupid. Like I was trying to explain to May, this girl has superhuman strength and superhuman durability,” Miguel says.

 

Daisy responds, “Well, May understood the logic of what you are saying so she and Mack are taking Yo Yo back to the Quinjet. Then they will keep everyone back while we do our thing.”

 

Miguel rubs his temples and replies, “You don’t understand. You don’t have enhanced durability like I do. If she hits you-”

 

“Then just make sure she doesn’t hit me,” Daisy interrupts.

 

If she could see Miguel’s face underneath the mask, she would see the frustration he’s experiencing. He finally caves and begrudgingly says, “Fine. You can help.”

 

Philippa walks out of the window, shrugging some glass off her shoulder. “Is she your sidekick?” asks Philippa.

 

“I think it’s more like he’s my sidekick,” Daisy responds. Miguel looks at Daisy and she smirks at him.

 

“How dare you?” Miguel says.

 

Philippa jumps and slams her fists to the ground, sending shockwaves that send Daisy into the air. Miguel managed to jump up before the shockwaves reached him, and grabs Daisy while she’s in the air. He lands with Daisy in his arms, bridal style. They look at each other, and Miguel says “You see that? That’s why you would the sidekick in this situation.” He puts her down and they both approach Philippa.

 

Philippa grabs a nearby car and flings it at the pair. “When I tell you, quake the car,” Miguel says.

 

“What?” asks Daisy.

 

Miguel jumps and lands on top of the car. “Now!” he yells. Daisy quakes it, sending it right back at Philippa. Miguel manages to stay on because he put his talons into the roof of the car. Philippa moves out of the way and Miguel jumps at Philippa, talons still out. He scratches Philippa’s face, drawing a little blood. Miguel is now using his talons as his primary form of attack.

 

“Didn’t know you could do that,” states Philippa, as she tries dodging and blocking all of Miguel’s scratches. Daisy, keeping her distance, sends vibrations towards Philippa. Miguel, seeing the vibrations, slid underneath Philippa’s legs to avoid the attack. The vibrations hit Philippa towards Miguel, who then dropkicks her to a nearby tree. Miguel and Daisy approach Philippa again, but she claps her hands together, sending shockwaves out that disorient the two heroes. Miguel recovers quicker than Daisy, but not quick enough to avoid getting grabbed by Philippa and thrown into a second-floor window.

 

Miguel slightly groans as he gets up and sees something semi-familiar in his peripherals. He sees a small case labeled “Cryo Cubes.” A smile appears on Miguel’s masked face. “Oh, shock yeah,” he says. He approaches the case, opens it up, and takes one out. “Ah man. I really hope by this point they figured out how to freeze living things non-lethally.” He hears Daisy groan. He approaches the window and sees that Philippa is holding Daisy in the air and choking her. “Well, looks like this is a risk I have to be willing to take.” He jumps out the of the second-floor window and turns in mid-air to face Philippa’s face. He shoots her with multiple webs. She drops a coughing Daisy as she tries to get the webs off. Miguel screams, “Think fast!” The Cryo Cube hits Philippa just as she gets the webs off. She then becomes encased in ice.

 

Miguel throws his hands in the air and exclaims, “Boom bitch!” He then starts celebrating.

 

Daisy looks at him and says, groggily, “Can you help me, or are you too busy looking stupid?”

 

Miguel stops and goes to help Daisy up. “You should have listened to me” he comments.

 

Daisy, annoyed, responds, “Really? You’re gonna say this now.” She then puts one arm around Miguel and he helps her walk to the rest of the team, who are waiting by the police officers.

 

Some of the laboratory staff come out of the building. One of male staff members approaches Miguel and Daisy. “Thank you so much.”

 

Miguel looks at the male staff member and says “You’re … welcome.” Miguel trails off a bit at the end because he notices the staff member’s name badge. The badge says, “Tiberius Stone.”

 

“Huh, that’s why it sounded vaguely familiar,” Miguel whispers.

 

Tiberius asks, “Did you say something?”

 

Miguel quickly responds, “Me? No. I didn’t say anything. You must be hearing things.” Miguel then quickly picks up Daisy, bridal style again, and states, “Anyway, we must be on our way. Um, don’t worry about her. We’ll take care of her. You just go about living your day-to-day life.”

 

Daisy says, “Dude, I can still kinda walk. Put me down.”

 

Miguel babbled, “Yeah, sure. When we get to the team, and far away from him, I’ll put you down.”

 

“Do you know him?” Daisy asks.

 

“I’ll tell you later. Now’s not the time,” Miguel responds.

 

They get to May and Mack, and he hands Daisy to Mack. Officer Mercer tells Miguel, “Thanks for the help Spider-Man.”

 

“Yeah. Sure. No problem,” Miguel replies. He then starts fast-walking to the frozen Philippa.

 

“He seems taller in person,” Officer Mercer says to one of the other police officers.

 

Miguel picks up Philippa and quickly makes his way to the Quinjet with her. On the way to the Quinjet, Miguel tells Mack, “You better hurry up, get on the plane, and call in to make sure that there is a fairly refrigerated room in that HQ of yours.” Miguel quickly makes it to the Quinjet.

 

Yo Yo, who is on the Quinjet holding her sternum, sees the frozen Philippa being carried by Miguel. “Que le ocurrió a ella?” she asks.

 

“Larga historia,” Miguel answers.

 

The rest of the team make it back to the Quinjet. Mack comes in with Daisy and sets her down. Daisy looks at Miguel and asks, “What the hell happened back there?”

 

“I would respond, but I actually do not know if she can still hear us. So, I would suggest we all go back to base in quiet and I will make her face the door, so that she doesn’t see where the base is,” Miguel says.

 

May prepares the Quinjet to take off and everyone buckles in. Miguel turns the frozen Philippa around to face the door, just like he said he would. May then takes off and everyone follows Miguel’s advice to not talk during the entire flight back. He never takes his hand off the frozen woman, fearing that the ice would fall and break, releasing the superpowered mercenary in mid-flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que le ocurrió a ella?: What happened to her?  
> Largo historia: Long story.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments section below. If you want to know what was in the container or why Miguel reacted the way he did, tune in next time. 
> 
> P.S. I will like to just you know something. Work will soon be taking up more of my time, so there will be times where I might only be able to update this story once a week, if I'm lucky.


	8. Origin Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel finally is able to tell the team his origin story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update. Finally found some time to just sit down and start typing.

The Quinjet makes it back to the Lighthouse, and Miguel quickly unbuckles, stands up, and lifts the hunk of ice that contains Philippa. He looks at Mack and asks, “Where do I put her?”

 

Mack replies, “Just put her in the containment module in the Zephyr.”

 

“What does that look like?” Miguel asks.

 

“It’s the big white thing in the hangar of the Zephyr. Can’t miss it,” says Daisy.

 

Miguel begins exiting but then stops and turns around. “Do I need to do anything specific to open the module?” he asks.

 

Mack gets up and says, “I’ll open it for you.”

 

“Good. Make it fast though. I can feel her starting to melt. And the last thing we need is to have a shocking mercenary loose,” comments Miguel.

 

Miguel and Mack, and technically Phillipa, make their way to the Zephyr. Mack opens the hangar and then, when they are inside, he opens the containment module. Miguel quickly puts the frozen merc inside. Mack closes the module and both he and Miguel exit the Zephyr.

 

“So, you gonna tell us what was up with you?” questions Mack.

 

“Yeah. As soon as you get everybody together, so they can all understand,” responds Miguel.

 

“That won’t take long,” says Mack.

 

_Five Minutes Later_

The everyone is gathered in the mess hall (well anyone who wants to hear Miguel’s story that is). Miguel enters wearing red and black converse, dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and dark red sunglasses.

 

Simmons, after seeing Miguel’s outfit, approaches him, smiles and says, “Oh good. The clothes we got you fit.”

 

Miguel replies, “Yeah, for the most part. Jacket’s a little loose, but that’s not a big deal. Thank you.” He then looks at Fitz, who is sitting behind Jemma, and says, “And thank you too.”

 

“But you’re not wearing the watch we got you,” states Jemma.

 

“I know. I have my watch from the future. Which means it is way better than anything you could have got me. But thanks anyway,” says Miguel.

 

“You got him clothes? You’ve never gotten me any clothes,” says Deke from his seat.

 

“That’s because they like me more,” comments Miguel.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say we like you more,” states Jemma.

 

“I probably would,” Fitz mutters to himself. Miguel, being the only one who heard Fitz, smiles at his response.

 

Jemma takes her seat next to Fitz, and Miguel gets in front of the mess hall. He clears his throat to get everyone’s attention.

 

Daisy is the first to speak up. “So? Why were you acting that way at Horizon Labs?”

 

“I’ll explain that. But, in order to do so, I’ll have to tell the story that I was going to tell before we got interrupted by Arclight,” says Miguel.

 

“Your origin story?” asks Davis

 

“Yeah. My origin story,” responds Miguel. He takes a deep breath and continues with, “Some of you may recall a specific company that I mentioned on our way to save Coulson’s life. That reminds me, how you are doing man?”

 

Coulson answers, “Better. Thanks. I have a couple of questions, but I’ll wait to ask them.”

 

“Cool,” replies Miguel. “Anyway, back to what I was saying. So, I mentioned Alchemax and how corrupt it is, but what I didn’t mention was that Alchemax is, in a way, responsible for me getting my powers.”

 

“They experimented on you?” asks Piper.

 

“Um, not exactly,” responds Miguel. “The biggest thing I didn’t mention is that I work for Alchemax.”

 

“So, a company that you say is corrupt, that you say you hate, employs you?” questions Mack.

 

“Yeah. Although, in my defense, I didn’t know about how shocking horrible they truly are until I started working there,” says Miguel. “Ok, so let me just start. I am the head of the genetics program at Alchemax. Not too long ago, I was given the assignment to create new corporation-controlled superheroes. They would have called them ‘corporate raiders.’ I was inspired by a hero from your time. You may know him as Spider-Man.” He takes a deep breath and continues, “During an early experiment, one of our human test subjects died. I went to my boss, and I told him I wanted to discontinue the experiment. He told me that as long as I work for Alchemax, I will experiment whatever he tells me to. So, I tried to resign. He didn’t take that too well.”

 

“So, what exactly does this have to do with Horizon Labs?” asks Daisy.

 

“Because my boss, the head of Alchemax, is named Tyler Stone. And he is the son of Tiberius Stone, aka the scientist we met at Horizon Labs. Who eventually becomes Alchemax’s founder,” replies Miguel.

 

“Woah,” whispers Deke.

 

“Anyway, Tyler doesn’t take my resignation too well. And he tricks me into taking Rapture, which is a highly addictive drug that bonds to you at a genetic level. So, no matter what you do, you’re always going to want, nay need, more of it,” says Miguel.

 

“You seem to be doing fine right now,” states May.

 

“I’m getting to that,” says Miguel. “So, Tyler has the gall to remind me that Alchemax is the only company that can legally distribute Rapture. So, if I quit, the only way I could get my fix, is by going through the black market. It turns out, this is a fairly common thing with Tyler. If any of his employees want to leave, but he doesn’t want them to, he’ll just slip them some Rapture, and force them to stay. Here’s the thing though. I’m not an idiot. I had a copy of my pure genetic code in my lab. All I had to do was get there, put it into the machine that we were using for testing, and I would be cured of my addiction. Little did I know that some shocking son of a bitch on my team would purposely switch out my code with the spider code we were using for our experiments.”

 

“That’s how you got your powers?” asks Davis.

 

“Yeah, that’s how I got my powers. I now longer have a hankering for Rapture, and now I have all these pretty shocking awesome superpowers,” remarks Miguel.

 

“And what exactly are your powers?” asks Deke.

 

“Well, there’s the superspeed thing I already mentioned in the morning,” says Miguel.

 

“I wasn’t there for that. How fast are you?” asks Daisy.

 

Yo Yo smiles as she tells her, “Slower than me, but still pretty fast. That’s all you need to know.”

 

“Pretty much. Yeah,” comments Miguel. “There’s also my super strength that allows to me to easily lift 10 tons, more if my adrenaline kicks in. Also, as a part of that superspeed thing, I can create an accelerated decoy. Basically, I move so fast that if I run back and forth, to the normal human eye, it looks like there is two of me, so my opponents don’t really know who to aim for. There’s also my superhuman agility, reflexes, senses. I’m durable enough to take countless hits from superpowered individuals and be fine. Hell, I’ve even fallen of a huge office building and I just stood up. I also have an accelerated healing factor that rapidly regenerates damaged body tissues and allowed me to be able to save Coulson’s life. Because of that healing factor, I’ll also live a lot longer.”

 

“How much longer?” asks Coulson.

 

“How much longer will I live or how much longer is this going to take?” asks Miguel.

 

“How much longer will you live,” clarifies Coulson.

 

“Unclear. But, according to my calculations, I’ll potentially, unfortunately, live up to be at least a thousand years old,” responds Miguel.

 

The entire room exclaim, in various volumes, the exact same thought. “Damn.”

 

“Yeah. I know. Some of you may have already noticed that I have these fangs, which produce a non-toxic paralyzing venom, and these talons, that are strong enough to easily cut through things like cinder block.” Miguel takes off his jacket and shows them his forearms. “My forearms also have these spinnerets, so I can naturally produce organic webbing from them.”

 

Coulson raises his hand and says, “You know how I said I have a few questions? Well, another just came up. Will I-”

 

“No, you will not have everything that I have,” Miguel interrupts.

 

“Thank you,” replies Phil as he lowers his hand.

 

Miguel swings his arms and claps his hands together. He says, “So, that’s basically my origin story. Are there any questions?” Everyone raises their hands. “Oh ok, I didn’t expect that much. So, I’ll answer all your questions individually at a later time. Right now, I think we should probably make a plan in case our frozen mercenary breaks out of your containment module.”

 

“Unlikely. That module is constructed with the most sophisticated compound that S.H.I.E.L.D has to offer,” states Fitz.

 

“Well, has anyone broken out of it before?” ask Miguel.

 

“Yeah, Robbie,” answers Daisy.

 

“Who’s Robbie,” asks Miguel.

 

“An ally of ours who says he sold his soul to the Devil,” replies Daisy.

 

“Let me guess. Flaming skull for a head?” Miguel asks. Daisy nods her head and Miguel says, “Ah, a Ghost Rider. Yeah, we have one of those in future. Pretty nice guy actually. Y’know, once you get passed the whole skull thing.” Miguel puts on his jacket again. “That still doesn’t mean we shouldn’t at least plan for the slightest possibility that she manages to get out. Plus, we need to find out what the shock was she trying to steal from Horizon Labs, so c’mon let’s move people.” He begins to leave but then stops and looks at Mack. “Sorry. Giving the orders seems to be your thing, so what do we do?”

 

“No, you’re right. There’s a lot of questions we need answered. And while I do want to ask you some questions, we need to worry about the problem at hand,” says Mack.

 

The team all head in separate directions, each trying to do their part in finding out why Philippa did what she did.

 

_Back at the Private Island_

Superia is standing in her throne room. Two of her Femizons enter the room. Superia sees them and asks, “Has Arclight returned with the Reverbium yet?”

 

“No. It would seem she has been captured,” responds one of the Femizons.

 

“Captured? Captured by whom?” asks Superia.

 

“Eyewitnesses say S.H.I.E.L.D,” answers the other Femizon.

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D.? Well, they have no idea who they just messed with,” states Superia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I'm a little rusty from all my time away in the comments below.


	9. Hey Siri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel gets some information from their formerly frozen captive that leads to a very shocking discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Work has taken up a lot of my time. I finally found time to update this story.

Philippa finally thaws enough for her to bust out of the ice. She falls to her knees and starts shivering.

“Cold ain’t it?” asks Miguel, who is sitting on a chair right outside of the containment module.

“Screw you,” mumbles Philippa.

“While I can admit you are kinda pretty, you’re not really my type,” snarks Miguel. He gets up from the chair and leans on the containment module.

Philippa stands up straight and demands, “Let me out of here.”

Miguel responds, “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.”

“Let me out or I’ll just break out,” sneers Philippa.

“So, either way you end up out of here. What’s my incentive again?” asks Miguel.

“I won’t crush you if you willingly let me out. That’s your incentive. Plus, I don’t think Quake or Spider-Man are too close by to save you,” says Philippa.

Miguel sucks his teeth and states, “I don’t know. If this thing does what it’s supposed to, I don’t think I have anything to worry about.”

Philippa charges up a punch and hits the door of the containment module. To his dismay, her punch did nothing to the door. She tried again. Still nothing. She then kicked the door and nothing. “What the hell is this thing made of?” Philippa asks.

“I’m not entirely sure. I haven’t had a chance to ask yet, nor have I had three minutes to study this thing in great detail. I mean, I did have a few minutes while you were still frozen but why risk it,” Miguel says.

Philippa gets to one side of the module and runs full speed to the other side. All that happens is that she ends up hurting her shoulder a bit when she doesn’t bust through the door. She groans a bit, meanwhile Miguel chuckles. “You shut the hell up!” Philippa exclaims.

“Well, I’m be damned. This thing really can hold you,” says Miguel. “So, now that you know you won’t be able to get out of this thing so easily, what do you want to do to pass the time?” He asks. “Oh, I have an idea. How about we play a little game of twenty questions? I’ll start. What were you looking to steal from Horizon Labs?”

“Like I’m going to tell you anything,” responds Philippa.

“Hey now, that’s not how the game is played,” jokes Miguel.

“Don’t you have anything better to do with your time? Or did they give you this task to keep you away from all the important things?” asks Philippa.

“Actually, none of them even know I’m here right now. I wanted to come here and do this. Kinda figured they didn’t really need me in there,” Miguel says. He pauses for a few seconds and continues with, “You know how that feels, right?”

Philippa looks at Miguel with confusion on her face, “What the hell do you mean by that?”

“Y’know, not being necessary. Being kinda a burden on the team. Just someone they can go send to do menial tasks. Isn’t that what you were doing? Just following your orders?” states Miguel.

“What makes you think someone is giving me orders?” asks Philippa.

“You’re a mercenary. You don’t do your own thing. You go where someone tells you to go and do whatever they tell you to do. Like a dog,” says Miguel with a smirk on his face.

This angered Philippa. “A dog?!” she exclaims.

“Yeah, a trained pet. And one that’s obviously not that great,” Miguel says.

“I am the most qualified person to do my task!” yells Philippa.

“Really? Cuz I think the most qualified person wouldn’t have gotten captured, right?” asks Miguel.

“You don’t know that you are talking about pretty boy. If you did you would realize that none of the other Femizons would have even gotten that close to the Reverbium,” says Philippa.

Miguel smiles. “Good to know. Let’s pick up this chat a little later. I’ve got something important to do. There’s a Cosmos re-run I’ve got to watch.” He leaves Philippa, who only now realizes that she told Miguel what she was trying to steal at Horizon Labs. In anger, she punches the module again.

Miguel gets off the Zephyr and Daisy is there waiting for him off the side of the plane. “So, did she say anything?” Daisy asks.

They start walking to the lab. “She said a lot of things. Typical villain talk ‘I’m going to crush you’ yada yada yada. But then after I insulted her usefulness and compared her to a dog, she confessed something in a bout of anger. She’s part of some group called the Femizons, and she was trying to steal Reverbium from Horizon Labs,” replies Miguel.

Daisy, confused, asks Miguel, “Do you have any idea what either of those things are?”

Miguel looks at Daisy and responds, “Femizons? No. I’ve never heard of a group called the Femizons in my life. Reverbium on the other hand? That I have heard of before.”

“Is it good or is it bad?” asks Daisy.

“Depends who gets their hands on it,” says Miguel.

“That’s a little vague don’t you think?” questions Daisy.

They arrive at the lab. “You want me to be clearer? Ok. Reverbium is an artificial variant of Vibranium. It’s an imperfect one at that. Rather than absorbing vibrational and kinetic energy, it does the opposite and pushes it away, making it a powerful weapon, even in the smallest of amounts. It rapidly amplifies and projects sound and vibratory energy in pulse waves which would only strengthen over time, before violently detonating.”

“So, very bad,” says Daisy.

“That’s a bit of an understatement,” Miguel says. He pulls up his sleeve and begins talking to his watch. “Hey, Lyla. How much does destruction could one tiny piece of Reverbium cause?”

“Who are you talking too?” asks Daisy.

From Miguel’s watch, a holographic assistant, that kinda looks like Marilyn Monroe, comes out. “One tiny piece of Reverbium could potentially reach the blast power similar to that of an M67 Grenade, which has 6.5 ounces of composition B explosive and has a blast radius of five yards.

“Woah, that’s so cool. What is that?” asks Daisy.

“This is Lyla. She’s my personal holographic assistant. She’s got all the works. Nanosecond timing cability. Superb hacking ability. Capable of computing advanced calculations to the twentieth decimal.”

“Cool. Hey Siri, why don’t you -” Daisy begins.

Miguel quickly interrupts her. “Hey hey hey. Don’t you dare compare Lyla to that shocking primitive program.”

“Sorry,” says Daisy. “Hey, Lyla. Do you mind telling us what an entire crate of Reverbium can do?”

"Go ahead Lyla, you may answer Daisy's question," Miguel says.

Lyla responds, “One standard size crate of Reverbium has the potential power of 15 kilotons of TNT.”

“And that means?” asks Daisy.

“You ever heard of Hiroshima? Pretty much that. The power of a nuclear bomb without the nuclear fallout,” says Miguel.

“Wow. So very bad is kinda an understatement,” states Daisy.

“Lyla, can Reverbium be destroyed?” asks Miguel.

Lyla responds, “Yes. As it is an imperfect variant of Vibranium, its atomic structure is highly unstable, thus making it less resilient. The right particle bombardment can send its subatomic structure crumbling into dust.”

Miguel pulls the sleeve down over his watch. Daisy looks at him and asks, “How will we know what amount of ‘particle bombardment’ can dust it?”

“Only one way to fight out. We have to run some experiments. And the only way to run experiments on what can destroy Reverbium, is to have some of our own,” replies Miguel.

“How will we… you want to steal some, don’t you?” asks Daisy.

Miguel shrugs, “I mean, we will be doing it for a good reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comment section below. I have no clue when I will be able to update again.


	10. A New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel tells the rest of the team about the Reverbium and why they need to steal it.

Yo Yo is walking past the lab when she hears Miguel call out, “Hey, Yo Yo come here real quick.”

She stops, turns around, enters the lab and asks, “What’s going on here?”

Daisy answers, “Miguel here wants to go back to Horizon Labs and steal that container that we just stopped ‘Arclight’ from stealing.”

“Why?” Yo Yo asks.

“Because in said container is something with the power to level an entire city, and the folks at Horizon Labs don’t really know that,” responds Miguel.

“How can they not know that?” questions Yo Yo.

“Because they aren’t from the future and they don’t know what will happen if that thing goes unchecked,” says Miguel.

“Ok then. Why are you telling me this?” asks Yo Yo.

“We may need your help on this,” Daisy says.

“We?” Yo Yo asks.

“Yeah, we. Miguel pointed out that now after what happened with Philippa, Horizon Labs will take extra precaution with that container. Plus, even if they didn’t, we couldn’t exactly just waltz in and ask for it. So, as much as I hate to admit it, but Miguel is right,” says Daisy.

“Which you should really start getting used to,” Miguel adds.

“What exactly is in the container?” asks Yo Yo.

“A type of metal called Reverbium, which, fun fact, can actually explode. And the more of it in one single place, the bigger the explosion will be,” Miguel answers.

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound good,” Yo Yo says.

“No. Not at all. So, you in?” asks Miguel.

“Yeah, I’m in. But I think we should tell Mack and the others about this, so we can get as much help as we can get,” responds Yo Yo.

Miguel doesn’t seem to be so keen on the idea. “What’s their stance on stealing things?”

“Usually, they’ll try to look for any other way of doing things, but if the way to get something done is to break a few rules, then those rules will have to be broken” replies Yo Yo.

Miguel thinks about what she is saying and agrees with her. “Ok, fine. We’ll tell them. Besides, the more people and resources we have for this heist, the better it will go. Good idea Yo Yo,” he says.

Miguel, Daisy, and Yo Yo all leave the lab. They walk down the hallway, all the while yelling for everyone to meet them in the control room. The entire team meet up with them soon after.

Mack asks, “What’s going on?”

“So, you know how we just stopped Philippa from stealing a container from Horizon Labs?” Miguel asks him.

“Yeah?” Mack responds, unsure of where Miguel is going with this.

“Well, we may need to go back and, uh, steal it,” Miguel says.

“What? Why?” May asks.

“It’s going to explode,” Miguel says.

“It’s a bomb?” Coulson asks.

“Yes. No. Kinda. It’s a little complicated,” Miguel responds. “Look, the important thing is the people at Horizon don’t know what they are dealing with. But I do, and they won’t believe me if I tell them. We have to steal it for their own good.”

Fitz asks, “What is in that container?”

“An artificial metal. Basically, Horizon tried to create their own version of Vibranium in an attempt to compete with the Vibranium coming from Wakanda. They call it Reverbium. The metal is unstable, and it will gradually start releasing kinetic and vibrational energy in pulse waves, to the point where it will eventually have enough power to emulate one of the bombs that the United States dropped on Japan,” Miguel answers.

“That doesn’t sound good,” comments Deke.

“No, not at all,” replies Mack. “And you know about this because the explosion happened in the future?” he asks.

“Yes, it does. Fortunately, the explosion didn’t have any causalities,” responds Miguel.

“How is that possible? You just said the Reverbium will have enough power to rival an atomic bomb?” asks Jemma.

“I don’t know what Horizon was doing, but they must have been running some sort of experiment on some remote island because that’s where the explosion occurred. The island is no longer on the map, and everyone involved with the creation of the Reverbium kept their mouths shut about it,” answers Miguel.

“If they kept their mouths shut, then how do you know about it?” questions May.

“Like I said a while ago, a lot of information about this time has been lost, but there is still information found in the S.H.I.E.L.D. archive, which I may or may not have hacked into some time ago. In that archive, I found a somewhat redacted file that told me enough information to know about Reverbium and the danger it could be,” says Miguel.

“Is that how Lyla knew about Reverbium?” asks Daisy.

“Who’s Lyla?” asks Fitz.

“Yes,” Miguel responds to Daisy. He then turns to Fitz and says, “Lyla is my holographic assistant which is actually on my watch.” He then looks at Jemma, “That’s why I didn’t want to wear the watch you and Fitz bought me.”

“Go ahead and show them what you mean,” Daisy tells Miguel.

Miguel sighs, pulls up his watch, and says to his watch, “Hey Lyla, do you mind coming out for a bit?”

Lyla comes out of his watch, shocking everyone except Daisy with how realistic she looks, and asks Miguel, “How may I be of service, Miguel?”

“That’s so cool,” whispers Deke.

Miguel answers Lyla, “I’m good for right now, thank you.” She then disappears back into his watch.

Jemma asks, “Are those watches standard issue in the future?”

“No, this one is special,” Miguel answers. He chooses not to elaborate further about the watch’s origins.

“So, if you’re telling the truth, that means S.H.I.E.L.D. has to get involved, right?” Mack asks. Miguel nods his head. Mack then takes a deep breath, walks right next to Miguel, turns around, and looks at everybody else in the room. “Ok everybody, suit up. Looks like we have a new mission to prepare for.”

Everybody in the team leave the room, leaving only Mack and Miguel. Miguel wants to be sure that Mack is on board with the plan. “You’re okay with stealing something?” he asks.

“I’m not okay with it. But if we have to do it, then we have to do it. Besides, this wouldn’t be the first time that we attempt to steal something for the potential good of mankind. One time we had to steal an old painting because it had some markings on the back of it,” responds Mack. “And if what you say is true, then the best thing for us to do is to take the metal from Horizon Labs.” Mack starts leaving the room, but soon stops. He turns around and asks, “What exactly do you plan on doing with the metal once we get it?”

“Destroy it of course,” answers Miguel.

“Do you know how?” Mack asks.

“No, but I’ll figure it out,” responds Miguel.

“Well, in case you need any help…” Mack begins.

Miguel interrupts Mack, “I won’t need help.”

“That may be true, but just in case you do, I’m sure Fitz will be more willing to help,” Mack says.

“That’s a generous offer, but I’m quite certain I can handle it,” Miguel states.

“If you say so,” Mack replies. He soon leaves Miguel alone in the control room to prepare for the mission at hand.

Miguel mumbles, “I hope I can handle it.” He soon leaves and, like everyone else, goes to prepare for the mission.


	11. Horizon Labs Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang try to steal the Reverbium that Horizon Labs has produced. But they might not be the only ones after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. It's been a while. That's my bad. I've been doing a lot of procrastinating lately. I'm going to try to be more active. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. There will be a few jumps to different locations that focus on different characters. Hopefully, it's not too confusing.

It’s late at night. The team have made their plan and are now waiting patiently just outside of Horizon Labs. Miguel is the closest to the building. He goes through one of the vents and begins making his way through the air ducts.

 

“Miguel, can you here me?” asks Daisy into her comms.

 

“Yeah, I can hear you,” whispers Miguel as he continues crawling.

 

“Ok good. Once you find a way into the security system, let me know. I’ll talk you through it,” adds Daisy.

 

“Got it,” Miguel whispers.

 

A few seconds of silence occurs between them. Daisy then asks, “Be honest with me dude. Are you just trying to make me feel useful right now by helping you hack into the security system? Do you know how to do it yourself?”

 

“Yes and no,” Miguel replies.

 

“That’s not really a good answer,” Daisy says.

 

“Well, it’s the best answer I can give you right now. If the technology is anything like the technology I’m used to, then, yeah, I could probably do it myself. However, since this is antiquated technology, at least from my perspective, so I might not know how to make any of this shocking tech work. If that’s the case, I may require your assistance,” Miguel explains.

 

“What about that your holographic assistant Lyla? Couldn’t she be able to figure it out?” asks Fitz.

 

Silence comes from Miguel’s end. He finally responds with a simple, “Shut up.”

 

Daisy tells Fitz, “Yeah, I think he’s just trying to make me feel useful.”

 

“I think so,” Fitz agrees.

 

“You know I can still hear you two, right?” asks Miguel

 

“Good,” responds Daisy.

 

Miguel continues crawling through the vents until he reaches the fourth floor. He then quickly halts as he hears an unknown woman’s voice. “You do not want to challenge the strength of the Femizons. So, I would suggest you give us the information we desire, unless you wish to no longer be in the land of the living,” says the woman, with a clear Japanese accent.

 

Miguel goes back onto the comms and heads toward the voice “Um, I may require your assistance here.”

 

Daisy responds, “Oh, so you actually do need my help to hack into the system?”

 

Miguel says, “What? No, of course not. I could have easily figured it out myself.” Daisy scoffs at the other end. “The real problem is, we may not be to only people trying to steal something tonight.”

 

Mack, who has heard the entire conversation on comms, asks, “What the hell do you mean?”

 

Miguel whispers, “Well, I just heard, what sounded like, a Japanese woman threaten someone, and…” he trails off as he gets closer to the vent to see the woman, “she appears to be have hostages and is in some sort of suit of armor.”

 

The Japanese woman approaches one of the scientists, with a knife in hand. “You do not want me to ask you one more time,” she warns.

 

“And I’m pretty sure she’s serious. Alright, I’m going in,” Miguel says.

 

“No don’t go-” Daisy begins but she hears Miguel go through the vent, “-and he went. We have to move.”

 

The Japanese woman quickly grabbed the scientist she was threatening and held the knife to her throat. “Do not try to be a hero. If you make one sudden move, I will not hesitate to slit this poor woman’s throat.”

 

“And I believe that you definitely have it in you to do that. But, you see,” Miguel says right before he webs the knife and brings it to him. He continues, “I can’t exactly let you do that.”

 

“You’re Spider-Man? I thought you were shorter,” the woman says. “No matter. We planned for this.”

 

Miguel notices outside, through one of the windows, a gray-haired woman hovering, being propulsed by water. “What the sh-” he begins but is soon swept up by a gush of water that forming at his feet. The water pushed Miguel through the window, making him land in front of the gray-haired woman.

 

Miguel slightly groans as he stands up. He looks at the woman, still hovering. “Ok. You want to try that again, you Water Witch?” The “Water Witch” shoots water at Miguel, but he dodges it. “I would have called you bitch, but that seemed a little much, don’t you think?”

 

_Back in the Horizon Labs building_

The Japanese woman looks on as her fellow Femizon attacks Spider-Man. “Drown that Spider, sister.”

 

May quickly enters the room, tackles the Japanese woman, and says, “The Spider isn’t the one you should be worried about.”

 

The unknown stands up. She receives a message over her radio, which May cannot hear. She responds to the message, “No, I do not require assistance. You carry on with the mission. You need not worry about Snapdragon.”

 

The woman, code name Snapdragon, pulls out a device, pushes a button, and the device turns into a bo staff. “You do not have any superpowers, correct?” asks Snapdragon.

 

“I don’t need them,” responds May.

 

This answer pleases Snapdragon. “Then this will be interesting,” she replies. Both she and May get into fighting stances.

 

Mack passes by the door, shotgun axe in tow, and sees what’s going on. He asks May, “You got this, right?”

 

May simply responds, “Yes.”

 

This was all Mack needed. He left May to do her thing. Snapdragon swung her bo staff at May, but she easily dodges it.

 

_Horizon Labs hallway_

Mack goes through the hallway, both looking for any sign of any Reverbium Horizon Labs may be hiding and any other members of the Femizons. He got lucky and found both at once. He sees a tall, very strong looking woman, carrying two large crates coming towards him.

 

“Hey, put those crates down,” Mack demands as he points his shotgun axe at her.

 

A figure comes up from behind the woman, wearing a black and magenta jumpsuit and sporting magenta colored hair. “You’re a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., I presume?” she asks with a slight Texan accent. “Anita, head to the truck. I got this.”

 

“You sure Rachel?” asks Anita.

 

“Positive,” Rachel replies.

 

“Don’t move or I’ll…” Mack starts but stops when he feels a pain in his left hand. He groans and looks at it. His hand is bleeding. Something stabbed him. He attempts to pull it out and sees what it is. “Is this a diamond?”

 

Rachel quickly approaches Mack and disarms him. “More or less yes.” She gives Mack an opportunity to compose himself. “Let’s see what you got big boy.”

 

_Outside Horizon Labs_

Miguel continues to battle the “Water Witch,” as he puts it. She seems to get the upper-hand, until Daisy arrives, sends vibrations through her water barrier, sending her out of it, leaving her vulnerable to attack. Miguel takes this opportunity to leap high into the air, web her up, catch her, and throw her on the ground, causing her to be webbed to the floor.

 

Miguel looks towards Daisy and notices a body builder type woman behind her carrying two crates. “Hey, Daisy?”

 

“Yeah?” she responds.

 

“You may want to turn around,” he replies. She follows his advice and turns around. Once she sees the woman, Miguel begins running and then leaps towards her. Daisy emits vibrations behind her that send her flying towards the Femizon.

 

The two land a few feet away from the woman. “I don’t think those belong to you,” Daisy states.

 

The Femizon looks at Miguel and Daisy. She drops the crates on the ground, which causes Miguel to groan a little, due to worrying about the Reverbium exploding. Clearly the Femizon does not know that that is a possibility, otherwise she wouldn’t have done. While Miguel worries, the Femizon pulls a baton from behind her, what appears to be, wrestling leotard. She pushes a button on the side, it extends slightly, and she pushes another button on top, that finishes the transformation from baton to battle axe.

 

“That’s interesting,” states Miguel.

 

_Horizon Labs_

May and Snapdragon continue their fight, which has been going on for a few minutes. Snapdragon continues to use her bo staff, until May manages to disarm her. Snapdragon throws a punch, but May blocks and counters with a punch of her own. May then attempts a kick, but Snapdragon dodges and sweeps her leg. She then tries to stomp on May’s head, but May rolls out of the way, kips up, and gets into a fighting stance again.

 

“While this has been entertaining, I’m afraid I have to cut this fight of ours short,” states Snapdragon. She pulls out a small box, pushes a button, and materializes a futuristic looking rifle.

 

“What the…” May begins, before Snapdragon fires a powerful energy blast at her. May manages to dodge but does get grazed by the blast. The blast makes a big hole in the wall.

 

_Horizon Labs Hallway_

Mack starts to get the upper-hand against Rachel. He loses his focus when he hears a loud boom coming from the direction where May was. Rachel decides to go with a cheap shot and kicks Mack in the groin.

 

“Well, that blast must be my cue to get out of here,” exclaims Rachel as she quickly heads to the nearest exit.

 

_Outside Horizon Labs_

The blasting of the wall caught Miguel’s attention, leaving Daisy to deal with the battle axe wielding Femizon.

 

“A little help would be appreciated,” Daisy says as she lands a couple kicks in, which do not seem to be affecting her.

 

Miguel, still looking at where the hole is on the side of the building, simply says, “Just use your powers. Get it over with quickly.”

 

The Femizon swings her axe. Daisy ducks, vibes the axe out of her hands, but it heads towards Miguel. “Dude, look out!” Daisy shouts.

 

Miguel ducks, shoots a web at the axe as it passes by, and throws it back at the Femizon. She catches it by the handle. Miguel runs at her, jumps over her, shoots another web at the axe, and uses his and its momentum to bring the Femizon down. He shoots web after web at her while she lays down on the ground.

 

“That ought to hold you for a little bit,” says Miguel. A little bit was right, as the Femizon used her incredible strength to free herself. “That’s unexpected.”

 

The Femizon charges at Miguel, who jumps over her. He lands close to Daisy. She tells Miguel, “I have an idea.”

 

“What is it?” asks Miguel.

 

“I go low, you go high,” Daisy responds. Miguel tilts his head. Even with his mask on, Daisy could tell Miguel was confused. “You’ll understand,” she says.

 

The Femizon again charges, and Daisy does as well. As she gets closer, Daisy slides and the Femizon jumps over her, which is what she wanted. Using a similar attack she used on Talbot, Daisy, looks back while on the ground, quakes the Femizon, sending her into the air.

 

“Oh,” Miguel says as he does in fact understand now. He times it just right, jumps high in the air, and connects with a huge uppercut to the Femizon. This knocks out the Femizon, who lands unconscious on the ground. “Nice thinking,” he tells Daisy.

 

Miguel then heard another body hit the ground. He turns his head, sees the body of the Japanese woman from before groaning on the ground. He sees May, kind of beaten up, standing in front of the hole in wall. “Good on you May,” Miguel says under his breath. He looks back at the two crates of Reverbium. “Hey Daisy, before you joined in on the fight, did you hack the surveillance cameras?”

 

“Yeah, why?” Daisy replies.

 

“Because the Reverbium is right there, and the last thing we need is surveillance footage of S.H.I.E.L.D. and ‘Spider-Man’ stealing experimental technology,” Miguel answers.

 

A woman bursts through the door that the Femizon came through. Miguel could hear Mack screaming, “Somebody stop her.”

 

“Daisy, do you mind quaking her? I can hear Mack screaming, and I think she’s another Femizon,” Miguel says as he points to the woman. Daisy turns around, sees the magenta haired colored woman, quakes her to the wall, and knocks her out. “Thank you,” Miguel says. Miguel walks to the crates. “Hey, where did you guys park the Quinjet?”

 

“It’s right there,” Daisy replies, pointing to nothing behind Miguel.

 

Miguel looks back, sees nothing, and instead of wondering what she means, he makes an assumption. “Camouflaged?”

 

“Camouflaged,” Daisy replies.

 

“Nice,” Miguel says. He picks up the crates and walks in the direction of the camouflaged Quinjet. The doors open and Fitz and Yo-Yo are there by the door to greet him. “Is that it?” asks Fitz.

 

“God, I shocking hope so,” Miguel answers. He loads the crates on the Quinjet. Mack and May come out of the building and begin walking to the Quinjet as well. Daisy, Mack, and May begin boarding. Miguel asks May, “Hey, what caused that explosion?”

 

“I don’t know. She pulled out some weird looking box, pushed a button, and poof some weird looking rifle came out of nowhere,” May responds.

 

“A rifle? What kind of rifle?” Miguel asks.

 

“I don’t know. I never saw anything like it before. It almost seemed like it had barrel like a Tommy gun, but instead of bullets it fired energy blasts,” May says.

 

This triggers something in Miguel. “Would you say it was maybe, at least three feet? Had a scope shaped in the form of a V?”

 

“Yeah, why?” questions May.

 

“I know that gun. I’ve been shot at with that gun. How could that be possible, unless…” Miguel began until realization set in. “Does she still have the box?”

 

“Yeah?” May replies, unsure of where he’s going with this.

 

Miguel looks at the woman and sees that she’s beginning to stir. “I don’t think I can make it in time.” He turns around to look at Yo-Yo. “Hey Yo-Yo, can you do me a favor?”

 

“What?” she replies.

 

“Can you quickly go to that woman over, pick up a small box she has and bring it back here?” Miguel asks.

 

“Why?” she answers.

 

“Because I think it might be important. Like ‘future’ important,” Miguel answers, really putting a lot of stress on the word “future.” “Plus, you’re faster than I am, so you’ll get there and back quicker than I could.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Yo-Yo says. She runs towards Snapdragon, finds the box, and comes back to the Quinjet. “Here you go.”

 

“Thanks,” answers Miguel.

 

The Quinjet doors close. May takes her seat to pilot and asks, “Are you sure it’s a good idea to leave all these Femizons here?”

 

“We have the only thing they wanted from here. Plus, now that we have the Reverbium, we are now essentially carrying a couple of nuclear bombs, so we’re kinda in a hurry,” answers Miguel.

 

May begins taking off and everyone takes their seats. Yo-Yo asks Miguel, “Hey, what’s so important about that box?”

 

Miguel replies, “May said that Femizon used this box to make a gun appear. A gun that sounds eerily similar to a weapon that was used on me by a cyborg bounty hunter. So, if that was the gun, then that means that this box can bring things from the future to the past. And maybe, just maybe, I’ll be able to re-calibrate it so that it can bring things, and by that I mean people, from the past to the future.”

 

“So, it’s really more important to you than it is to us?” asks Fitz.

 

“I guess you could say that,” replies Miguel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be a bit rusty. Let me know what you think.


	12. Author's note

I have lost some interest in this story. I do not plan on updating anytime soon. I'm going to try to focus on just one of my stories for right now. I may come back to this story sometime in the future. But, for right now, I've got nothing.


End file.
